


She Was

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [12]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: ? - Freeform, AND THEN MURDER, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, October, October Prompt Challenge, Short, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Vaginal Fingering, but things are pretty hot up until that point, october writing challenge, okay so, this is dark, you get murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: First there was Devi.Then there was you.The only difference between you and Devi here is that Devi had some sort of sense of self-preservation.
Relationships: Nny/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Kudos: 17





	She Was

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: (please mind the tags!)
> 
> Murder  
> Blood  
> Gore

I don’t know how I ended up here. 

Well, that’s not entirely true. Nny was... very charming, thoughtful, protective... He might be a little strange at times, but he’s won over my heart. 

We’d spent the night stargazing out in the nearest field, the changing season and chill in the air revealing the stars and their dazzling constellations. 

After we'd finished our time under the stars, I'd driven us back to my place -- the night had gone so well, and after knowing and... sort of seeing him for so long, I just thought that tonight was the night. 

We'd gone up to my apartment without a hitch -- making quiet conversation as we went, the quiet thunk of his metal boots behind me letting me know that he was still where while I spoke. It might sound odd, but it's become a comforting sound to me. 

It isn't long before we're both inside, sitting side by side on the couch. 

I look shyly to Nny, who was bouncing his leg slightly from his spot beside me. It was so cute that he was nervous. 

I scoot a little closer, my hand falling over his. 

“I had a really great time tonight, Nny.” 

He smiles nervously, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he finally brings himself to look at me. 

I lean forward slowly, his eyes wide as he watches me close the gap between us both, moving my lips softly against his. He tastes like a little like a... a cherry slushy. 

I pull away, and he’s still staring, face as red as the slushies he tastes like. 

“Bedroom?” I offer, smiling at him as I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear – watching as he shakes his head no, not giving me a chance to apologize for asking before his lips were on mine once again, with such force that I fall back on the couch with him over me – I'm propped up on the arm of the couch. 

He pulls away, panting, his breaths uneven. 

“You make me so happy, Y/n,” his voice is- is somewhat wild. I chalk it up to excitement – we’re never been intimate before beyond an occasional short kiss. 

“Oh, Nny,” I grab him by the collar of his shirt, our lips connecting for just a moment before I speak again. “I feel the same way.” 

He doesn’t move for a second. 

With a breathy laugh, he’s over me again, my arms wrapped around his wiry frame as I press my body to his, one of his hands holding him up as he kneels over me, the other... 

I’m not sure where the other one is until our kiss is broken and I open my eyes once again to find him staring, his other, unaccounted for hand, moving out of one of his coat pockets to pull out a knife. 

I won’t lie – my heart beats quicker at the sight of it. Th- there's no way that Nny would actually hurt me, right? We’d been seeing each other for- for months! Almost a year! But there was no way he could have known about my... little fascination with knives and blades on my skin. Unless he'd somehow found my fanfiction. 

“Nny?” I breathe, hands flat against his chest as I eyed the gleaming, sharp edge of the blade. “Wh-... why do you have a knife?” 

He takes a shaky breath, eyes flicking from me, to the knife, to the corner of the room, and back to repeat the cycle again a second time before he answers. 

“I want to use it on you, Y/n.” 

He lowers the blade to run down the side of my face, not cutting me just yet. 

“I want to freeze this moment in time forever.” 

His smile is almost inhumanly wide as he leans back over me, eyes dreamy. Oh, that shouldn't be attractive. 

I open my top, revealing the scars that were littered over my chest, wishing I’d worn a better bra. 

His eyes look hungrily over my chest for a moment before he shakes his head – though it’s something more akin to a twitch – his hand fumbling with the blade as I squirmed under him, wriggling out of my shorts, letting them hang off of one leg as I cupped my own sex through my underwear. 

“Please touch me,” I grab and guide his hand holding the knife down while I look him in the eye, our heated, quick breaths intermingling in the space between us. The blade falls cold against my lower stomach as I guide two of his fingers to my wet hole, urging him to press them inside of me. “Fuck me with the handle of your blade.” 

There’s a blush on his face that looks terribly out of place against his ghostly complexion as his long, slender fingers press deeper into me, thrusting in and out almost carefully, like he was unsure of how exactly to proceed. 

“Like this,” I move my hips against his fingers as he sits on his knees, his other hand grabbing the blade from where it lay on my skin – I shiver when the metal leaves my stomach in favor of my neck. He presses it to me, and I can’t hold back a gasp as my heart begins to race – the feeling of imminent danger sends a rush of adrenaline through every inch of me. 

I rub tiny circles on my own clit with one hand as my other palms him through his pants, his cock semi-hard. 

I manage to unbutton and unzip his pants as he presses the knife harder into me, and I’m actually afraid for a moment that he’ll make me bleed. 

The jolt of fear is enough of a shock to push me over the edge, and I cum around his fingers, my orgasm shooting jolts of arousal down my legs and up my spine as Nny’s hips stutter against my hand, working him out of his pants. 

I’m panting and flushed under him, eyes pleasantly closed as my inner walls continue to twitch, his fingers withdrawing from me. I open my eyes as he raises the blade up and away from my neck. 

He’s got the knife in the air like he means to stab me, and I open my mouth to ask him to cut me with it when he cuts me off -- before I can even speak -- by plunging the razor-sharp knife into the side of my neck, the tip of it coming out the other side. 

I’m in shock – I don’t try to scream, the white-hot, blinding pain choking me – until he harshly pulls the knife forward, the sickening sound of tearing meat and skin filling the air as hot blood rushes from my now open neck, flowing down my chest, my shoulders, soaking into the couch, and pooling on the floor. 

I’m nearly decapitated, choking on my own blood. 

The world goes black. 

*** 

Nny looks over you, your eyes glazed over as your body exhales one last time. He feels- he feels so happy. Too happy. You made him too happy. You were dirty. But you were so clean. Too clean. 

It doesn’t matter anymore. You’ll be preserved like this forever, a picture-perfect remnant of a brief moment in his disgusting, miserable life that was actually not completely shitty. 

“That’s a shame, Nny.” Nailbunny floats beside Nny as he kneels panting over you for another moment before he wipes his fingers off on your couch. He- he’s gonna need to get your body back to his place. He needs all the blood he can get. “She seemed like such a nice girl.” 

He sighs as he looks over you, your blood dripping down onto the hardwood floor under the couch. He agrees with Nailbunny as he stands. 

“She was.”

**Author's Note:**

> And in conclusion
> 
> I am sorry.


End file.
